


crystal boy

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Multi, 豪情雅致 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Summary: 双性，雷！点击阅读前请确保身心强壮
Kudos: 7





	crystal boy

**Author's Note:**

> 双性，雷！  
> 点击阅读前请确保身心强壮

任豪转到M中一年了，决定等周末收假，问清楚刘也到底怎么回事。

任豪个子高加上面孔长得好，直接被发配到倒数第二桌，靠着窗离后门最远的距离，勉强阻拦本班、甚至别班女生不该有的情谊。刘也坐在过道旁边，和班上的同学相处不远不近，老师也不催他功课，安安静静的，过得像个美丽的摆设。

刘也成绩没有他好，一直在中下徘徊，虽然任豪也没好到哪去，中不溜丢，考试着急看排名的份向来轮不上他俩。

上学期搞了个四人学习小组，刘也和任豪是帮扶对象。这一组的好学生，安排上两个锯嘴葫芦，班头挑了半天，说这样不容易起歪心思。帮来帮去，结果两个吊车尾的凑在一块。

周六约着去图书馆上半天自习，骑自行车去冷饮店吹吹空调，到点了各回各家。

“我有辆摩托，”通常都是任豪起话头，他搅动着杯子里的冰沙：“去年我爸送的生日礼物。”

刘也陷入回忆，半晌丢出一句：“我家是重组家庭。”

那个周末天黑前没回家，便利店买了一打啤酒，坐在广场边上就着酒瓶交了老底。任豪不清楚自己家里具体有多少套房子，他现在住朝阳公园附近那一套，有阿姨给他做饭，爸妈每个月按时打生活费到卡里，算是问候。刘也老家离这很远，妈妈带着他改嫁，继父说不上好坏，对他妈妈还行。

学期结束头一次看排名，各自进步了两名，补习没白费力气。

周一晨会还是老三样：搞好成绩、搞好卫生、狠抓早恋，这周加了个新内容，提防近期在校园周边流窜的社会闲散人士。

期中考后换了座位，任豪和刘也离得远，一放学刘也就溜了，接连几天堵不到人。周五全班留下来大扫除，任豪找着机会，让刘也放学后到后巷等他。

任豪在巷口撞见几个隔壁技校的学生，怕起冲突等了一会才拐进去，很快他就后悔了。

刘也靠着墙根坐在地上，一只脚曲膝立着，校服皱巴巴团着，上面多了灰色的印子，书包被丢在一旁，口子大敞着。

“拉我一把。”刘也说完话疼得嘶嘶抽气。

任豪刚在被同学拉着打了会球，周身泛着运动后潮气，热烘烘地半跪在刘也身旁，“现在不能乱动，万一伤到骨头，”任豪帮他整理好领子，检查一番没发现出血，“我去叫救护车。”

刘也拍开他的手，啐了口唾沫，说肚子上被踹了几脚，这个月早饭钱没了，不碍事。

初夏的日子白昼渐渐被拉长，隔壁行道上种的悬铃木枝干越过墙头，无声地投下光斑洒在任豪和刘也的脸庞上。

满心的疑惑又找回任豪，千万只蚂蚁咬噬着心脏，眼下却不敢发问，怕话出了口将两人堵在这条逼仄的死巷。刘也倒是主动，偏过头直视他，一双幽微的眼睛，虹膜映着茶红色的阳光：“问吧。”

任豪无措地接受着审视，含含糊糊地问：“你怎么会带着……”那三个字着实难以启齿，脑子飞速转着搜刮能放上台面的替代。

刘也疲惫地闭上双眼，泪水毫无预兆地从眼眶里冒出来，低下头，扯过脏兮兮的校服想揩掉，蹭得满脸黑一块灰一块。他深呼吸几个来回，半睁着眼睛，嘴巴一抿，轻佻地说：“因为我有个逼。”

发尖上的汗滴在任豪的睫毛上，打了个激灵，皱起眉头消化，信息量过了阈值，每个字都听得懂，组合在一起却变成了乱码。

“听见了吗！”刘也不给他琢磨的时间，撑着任豪的肩摇摇晃晃地站起来，泪水在面上留下两道清晰的长痕，“我他妈就是个怪物！”

任豪感觉自己突然失去了发声的能力，一屁股坐在地上，仿佛被猛灌一口廉价速溶咖啡，甜到舌根发苦。这是什么样的事实，一些不起眼的痕迹得到了解释，比如刘也隔段时间会说肚子疼，身上若有若无的香水味，还有，并不明显的喉结。

以为他还不相信，刘也没停止这次莽撞的坦白，拉起任豪的手放在两腿之间，隔着深蓝色的校服裤，放在称为阴部的器官上。刘也还在嘶吼，不敢和同学过于亲近，亲生父亲的抛弃，前夜继父趁妈妈上夜班妄图的侵犯，泪水涟涟，闪烁愤怒的眼睛要吞掉目之所及的一切。卫生巾掉在地上，被任豪看到那一刻，刘也猜到肯定瞒不下去，吐出一口闷得发酸的瘀血，他终于大声说出来了。

与自己平坦的会阴不同，刘也那里多出了一道窄缝，任豪被湿热的触感包围动弹不得，一只手指陷在那狭小的沟壑里。冷汗如同泼在头上的冰水，从每个毛孔里钻出来，更要命的是，燥热和亢奋疯狂地从脚底冲上头顶。

任豪他妈的硬了。

开始还带着疑惑，任豪忽然失了理智，狠狠地揉了一把，探进去，隔着两层裤子圈出一处凹陷，那可怜的、藏在布料下的两瓣软肉，竟然可以轻松地分开。

刘也的双手撑在任豪的胸前，手掌下是炙热的胸膛和鼓噪的心跳，泪珠还挂在睫毛上，挡住他跳跃的眼睛，颤抖着张嘴：“做吗？”

任豪不自觉地吞咽着口水，下腹升起的欲望烧得他喉咙发干，该怎么做。本能地紧紧抱着刘也，感受到他冰凉的眼泪擦过脖子，脑子里闪过一些看过的AV场景，女主角的脸从模糊到变幻成怀抱里的人。

任豪的身形刘也大上一号，把刘也整个笼罩。老天爷为什么这么不公平，发育健全外表漂亮，就连勃起的硬度都胜过一筹，刘也哭得刹不住车。低下头安抚地亲吻刘也的眼睛、脸颊，轻声地哄，心底弥漫着一圈圈的酸楚，不是这样，他碰到的不是丑陋和不堪，一切只是刚好发生了重合。

任豪又闻到刘也早晨洒的香水，柑橘混揉木质的后调，像极了自己的渴求中夹杂一丝猎奇，他对此无法反驳，竭力地控制着本能沸腾，鼻尖冒了热汗，傍晚的天也越来越热了。双手放在刘也的肩上，像捧着什么易碎的瓷器，任豪赧然：“咳，这样是不是趁人之危……”

“你是不是嫌弃？”刘也歪着头问：“你害怕？”，扑闪的眼眸能穿透到骨子里。任豪紧了紧放在刘也肩上的双手，摇头否认。

刘也微微垫脚，吻上任豪的嘴唇，面上没擦去的沙粒划到任豪的脸，可以忽略不计的痛感唤醒全部感官。

太阳西移，后巷外的路灯亮起，影子交叠在一起，他们就在巷子里做了。

任豪猛地把刘也推到墙上，加深了这个吻，他们的牙齿撞在一起，才是舌头，纠缠着连唾液都交融。刘也的手伸进任豪的运动裤里，裤头松松垮垮打了个十字，连内裤扯下来，握到分量不轻的一根，上下撸动，任豪硬得快爆了。

任豪不甘示弱地摸进刘也的校服短袖，手掌覆上薄薄的两片脂肪，乳头早已硬得如同石子，捏住了转动，逼得刘也嘴边泄出一声嘤咛。任豪往下啃着他的脖子，带出一串红印，刘也仰着头靠在砖墙上喘气，手上动作没停。他们太年轻了，哪里学得会抵挡情潮。

衣服被任豪卷到胸前，细腰被狠狠地掐着，刘也低低地用气声喊任豪的名字。任豪分不过神答应，他在刘也白皙的胸脯前流连，咬上一边乳头，用力吮吸，这副雌雄莫辨的身体，激发一点邪恶的念头——会不会同孕期的妇女一般，能吸出奶来？直到胸前布满了痕迹任豪才放过他，亲亲刘也的嘴唇安慰，预告这仅仅是个开始。

扒下刘也裤子那一刻，两人具是倒吸一口气，审判结果就要来临。刘也那话儿不大不小，毛发相对稀疏，直挺挺的性器后面藏着另一套不该有的器官，此刻开了花，分泌出的粘液滴到内裤上，本庭宣布，他已经做好迎接疼爱的准备。

第一次来月经的时候刘也想过去死，医生说即使来潮也未必能生育，体内的激素并不能保障稳定排卵。下体流出的深红色染到床单上，腐烂的味道让刘也吐了整整一天。割腕、跳楼都可以解脱，一想到会躺在血泊里，刘也恶心得丢远了刀片。

刘也从未考虑过被人理解的可能，他选择以男性角色生活，就做好了孤独终老的准备，试问有哪家姑娘能愿意。

但任豪不是女人，他十分坦然，毕竟之前摸到了。他高挺的鼻子碰到囊袋，再往后去，被妖异的气味蛊惑了，舌头舔上那绽放的花瓣，深入地和阴蒂打了招呼，照顾到每一寸柔润的内壁，放纵得彻底。刘也的眼泪又流了下了，挺着被抚慰得胀痛的乳头，无处可放的双手扶着任豪的头，毛茸茸的，吐息喷在自己的腿间，像在抱一只大型犬。

突然间一股暖流从尽头涌出，粘稠的液体在微弱的灯光下泛着银光，刘也眼前朦朦胧，世界颠三倒四，他潮吹了，跟一个女人一样被舔到潮吹了。刘也俯下身，擦去任豪脸上沾到的体液，又去和他接吻，品尝自己放荡的味道。

他们在唇舌交换间直起身，事实上刘也双腿打颤，快站不住了。任豪一手兜着他的腰，一手在腿间来回，拨开阴户，深深浅浅地按压，阴茎在入口徘徊，分开双唇问刘也怕不怕。

刘也低着头，看到一根红亮的性器，伸手抚了一把说：“不会怀孕。”

任豪被这句话烧坏最后一丝自控，不管不顾地冲了进去，涨红了脸，刚进去又涨大了几分。刘也合不上嘴，大口呼吸，撕裂的疼痛击穿了他，胡乱抓着任豪的后背，隔着校服留下红印。任豪无意识地掐着刘也的屁股，比起胸脯，这处更加丰满，他早该想到的，骑自行车时刘也的屁股，那么翘。手上加了揉搓的动作，好让他快放松下来。

等到耳边传来刘也呜咽般的呻吟，任豪收回一切怜悯，挺身动了起来。半小时前任豪还是处男，他无疑是优越的，忍着一浪又一浪的快感，用坚挺的前身去征服。刘也的通道太窄了，不留半点缝隙包裹着、讨好着来客，任豪的阴茎带了一点要命的弧度，碾过一处奇妙的位置，呻吟升高了调，破了音。

刘也老家火车站后面有一个教堂，有一个称不上畸形的孩子让母亲心焦，妄图在宗教里找到原由。他十岁的时候，妈妈带他离开了那座小城，坐了一天一夜的火车。在黑暗的车厢里，妈妈跟他讲上帝造人的故事。

世界从混沌中显形，万能的父从一名叫亚当的男人身上取下一根肋骨，于是便成了女人，那女人叫夏娃，是亚当的骨中骨、肉中肉。万能的父也造了他，那根失掉的肋骨又回到了他的身上，他既是男人，又是女人。万能的父，会宽恕他的贪婪。

刘也被任豪插得狠了，小腹上水光淋漓，更多更粘稠的体液从两人结合的地方流出来，他们仿佛天生就该做这事。刘也摸上任豪的胸膛，感受到滚烫有力的心跳，顺着往下一根根数着，任豪的骨头完好无缺。刘也感到一阵莫大的喜悦，远远胜过性的快感——他被一个完整的人接受，他们结合，成为无法分割的一体，那个完整的人会在他的体内射精，这就是证据。

天黑了，再没人会经过这个小巷，欢愉还在继续。刘也被操得连呻吟都变得破碎，任豪射了两次，那潮湿的甬道被侵犯得充血，随便一个微小的晃动都能喷出水来，刘也担心明天根本下不来床。不知道是谁喊了停，怎么收拾都遮不住身上的狼藉，呼吸间都带着对方的气味。他们蹲在地上，任豪搂着刘也的肩膀，两颗汗湿的脑袋靠在一起。

“咱们跑吧，随便去哪。”任豪当圣经是神话故事，抓紧眼前的才是实际。

“跟不跟我走！”任豪没得到回答，再次发问，温暖的夜风吹动头顶上的树叶，沙沙作响。

刘也拨开任豪快遮住眼睛的刘海，轻轻地亲了亲他的额头。

周三晚上妈妈接他下晚自习，送到他家后转身赶着上夜班，继父在家。

任豪送了刘也一部诺基亚5230，白色的，他自己用那部黑色的。刘也从枕头下面摸出手机，他从不在家之外的地方用，每天睡前看看过往的短信，跟吃下一颗安眠药似的。开机，等彩色屏幕上两只手握在一起，颤抖着点进通讯录，拨通唯一的联系人。

刘也搬了书桌抵着房门，从门外砰砰的敲门咒骂声中分辨出不同，远处传来一声尖锐的喇叭。刘也撤开桌子，猛地撞翻高大的男人，越过他，穿鞋跑下楼。

“上车。”任豪骑着铁马发号施令——他真的有辆摩托，油箱漆得锃亮，上面镶着KAWASAKI，一只脚放下抵在地上，另一只踩在踏板上，车灯改了加强LED，白光凶猛地探出一条路。任豪看他没反应，扭动油门，引擎空转顿时发出轰鸣，在小区楼栋间回荡，好像天塌地陷。

夜空清澈宁静，没有一丝风，刘也接住任豪扔过来的头盔，跨上车。

往后都会是好日子吗？

刘也这么想着，一边环住任豪的腰，附身贴紧了，任豪的后背温暖扎实。任豪载着刘也飞驰，汇入夜色中。被上帝遗忘的子民，最终会走到迦南。

完


End file.
